Once In A Lifetime
by smoking-tulips
Summary: Once - but only once: Norway fell in love with a human. But Nations can not love one of their people more than the others. it only brings misfortune. - based on a tumblr headcanon


_A.N: Based on this head canon from tumblr: _www. [X]nordicheadcanons[X].tumblr.[x]com/[x]post/11779917317/anon

_**I blame Kingofscancinavia for making me want to write this.**_

_Read Denmark's awesome version here:_ www.[X]kingofscandinavia.[X]tumblr.[x]com/post/12089802548/once-upon-a-time

* * *

><p><em>A nation can not love an individual.<em>

_A nation only survives because of the love it's people have for it._

_Even if someone loves the nation – a nation can never love them back._

_It will only bring great misfortune._

Norway knew each an every single one of his people – even if they didn't know him. With a simple look he knew their hopes, dreams and fears. Their likes and dislikes and what their past was like.

If he ever spotted a your girl or woman in the park on a summer day that seemed down in the dumps or in need of a confidence boost; he'd smile and offer them a little flower before bidding them a pleasant day.

Playing football against the boys and deliberately letting them win over him was another thing he enjoyed.

He liked their smiles and he loved their laughs.

His home was built on their ancestors back – but it was with today's children's hands that the foundations and structures of his home would be protected and held together – expanding and growing in line with each new child born to his country.

Children today would be his leaders tomorrow.  
>So he made a point of treating them well.<p>

Truthfulness and a naive trust in anyone close to them.

Norway liked that about children.

Children also spoke their mind – until told not to as they grew older. Small children were so unlike his own kin and the adults living in his country. They were pure and untainted.

Perhaps this was why he simply could not help himself when there were kids around - Norway would happily ditch any important meeting and instead spend it playing in a park.

It was a cold and crisp winter morning that Norway met her.

He'd been building a large snowman with the neighbourhood children – lifting the large snowballs and then in turn; lifting each child up on his shoulders so they could add sticks and stones to the snow man's head.

By the end the result was a very large and happy looking snowman that was promptly named Hans by one of the older children.

Norway laughed and ushered them all home, not wanting either of them to get a cold from being outside for too long.

But as the children ran home – one little boy remained.

Norway knelt down in the snow next to the child.

"Aren't you going home?" he calmly asked the little boy

"I'm not sure where it is..." the little boy finally admitted.

Norway extended his hand for the child to take and smiled

"Don't worry, I'll take you home"

The little boy griped the Nordic nations hand tightly and never once questioned how Norway could have known.

Nor did his mother as they both stood in front of the door.

"He got a little lost" Norway added as he handed the little child over to his mother.

The woman thanked him again and again and upon seeing the state of his own snow soaked clothes ushered both child and nation inside for a warm drink.

Hot chocolate for the boy,

black coffee for Norway.

"You have a lovely home" Norway remarked as he stretched his feet out in front of the fireplace – a small attempt at drying his woolly socks.

"Thank you" Karianne smiled as she sipped her own cup of coffee.

The two adults spent the remainder of the afternoon talking about everything and nothing.

And when she asked him to stay for dinner – Norway didn't have the heart to reject the offer.

By the end of dessert he was glad he stayed.

Outwards appearance-wise they would have looked like oil and water – but Norway found himself feeling as if something simply 'clicked' right into place and a tiny little piece of the puzzle of his life suddenly became complete.

Little Marius seemed more than thrilled to have Norway there, and insisted the blonde man had to be the one to read him a bedtime story.

Norway ditched the book and instead told him one from heart.

Dragons and faeries, trolls and humans – a fairytale story fit for a king.

"Thank you for doing that...and bringing him home" Karianne remarked as she held the door open for Norway.

"My pleasure...he's a good kid"

"You should come for dinner again...if you have the time."

Noway smiled at the woman and gave a polite nod  
>"It would be stupid and rude to decline such an offer"<p>

~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~

Days became weeks and weeks became months and Norway found himself unable to think of much more than Karianne. It was an agonising feeling.

It hurt to be apart from her, but being so close made his head spin.

Because it was wrong

he shouldn't befriend humans to this extent

but he couldn't help it

Marius laughed and followed Norway like an obedient dog – although the nation had to mentally berate himself and then lightly scold Marius when the young boy referred to him a 'father'.

Norway was his fatherland – nothing else.

Yet this knowledge never managed to stop him visiting Karianne – at home or at work.

After her husbands death she was left to run the little café on her own, but Norway happily spend most of his free time helping her out. The two enjoying left over pastries and a cup of coffee together at closing time, chatting about everything and nothing in particular. For sake of appearance, he told her he was an engineer. It wasn't far from the truth. He was well acquainted with every single oil company operating within his borders and knew the trade as well as any expert – if not better.

He grew fond of the café and everything about her; the little song she'd sing while baking became familiar and comforting to him so much quicker than he thought it would.

Karianne's home offered a sense of belonging Norway hadn't felt for centuries. He'd never age the same way as her – but he had time still. She was only 26 and Norway was currently stuck looking 25 at least (although he made a point to tell people he was 27 even if he looked younger than Denmark)

But as Karianne turned 30, Norway knew he was pushing this too far. Marius was growing like weeds in a rosebush and every night after Karianne had fallen asleep – Norway would lie next to her and study her features.

The way the little wrinkles in the corner of her eyes started to show ever so slightly and how there were a few premature grey hairs dotted about her natural chestnut brown hair.

Meanwhile Norway's body remained frozen in time – it was only a matter of days before Karianne truly would realise that the man she loved would forever look like when they first met.

He raked his mind for solutions, he could dye his hair – but even that would not prove to be a lasting solution. Sooner or later he would watch her die, and frankly that thought scared Norway more than the prospect of another world war.

Then there was her family and friends.

The disapproving glares they sent him whenever the subject of marriage came up – it was enough to drive him mad. 'Øystein was much better for her', 'Knew what a woman needed', 'understood her', much more family oriented'. The comments never ended, and only made him feel worse about himself.

He shouldn't have such feelings for her; it was a crime and he knew that. Marriage would be even worse than this relationship they currently had.

Karianne tried her best to not seem bothered by it, but Norway knew she was struggling to come to terms with the situation.

It was on Marius' 9nth birthday that Norway realised he couldn't continue this – it would only bring heartbreak to them all.

But things weren't as easy as just cutting every tie he had with her.

"We need to talk..." he admitted during breakfast, his voice a low whisper so Marius wouldn't head about it over the Saturday morning TV-shows.

"Can it wait till after work?" Karianne inquired, a hint of concern in her voice as she prepared some lunch her two favourite men in her life.

"I suppose so" Norway agreed after a while

"Thank you Erik – I'll see you tonight" she kissed him goodbye before leaving, a gesture that only made this so much worse for the Nordic nation. How could he simply just get up an leave someone so caring? He felt like a monster.

To distract himself, Norway spent Saturday playing with Marius. The two built a huge snow fort in the backyard before spending hours doing a large scale puzzle piece of a large dragon.

When the phone rang, Norway honestly though it would just be Karianne phoning to say she needed help cleaning the café – he certainly wasn't prepared for the deep voice of a man informing him his girlfriend was in hospital.

Norway went pale as a ghost as he listened to the man explain there had been a fire and Karianne was currently on life support due to all the smoke she'd inhaled.

Marius hardly got time to think before Norway dragged the young boy as quickly to the hospital as his car would allow – he ran about five red lights but couldn't care less. He'd sort those out later.

The reception waiting for him at the hospital was chilling to say the least.

"Despicable human being." her mother hissed at him before snatching Marius away from Norway with a snarl.

Norway wasn't even allowed to stay the night – they ushered him home – with no Karianne and no Marius.

He didn't sleep for a single moment that night. The bed felt empty and cold. And for the first time in what must have been a century or two; Norway was terrified.

A week passed – and still he was forbidden to see Karianne or Marius. Her family claimed that since he was not her husband he had no right whatsoever to visit.  
>What annoyed Norway the most was that he knew deep down they were right.<p>

However, the day before she was due to leave Norway used his status as a nation to trick, convince and manipulate the staff to gain permission to see her.

The woman in the bed was not the same as the one that had left the house a week ago. Karianne seemed older, thinner – more frail.

It was painful to see her like that.

"I'm sorry." he whispered as he gently took her hand, examining the little burn marks left on them from so many years of baking.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" she whispered back, hurt and confusion in her voice "I wanted to see you..."

Norway swallowed the lump in his throat – perhaps this was for the best. He could leave her now, make her see him as the bad guy and make her never have to miss him. Her family would support and fuel her hatred for the man who stole her heart for then to leave – it would be 'easy' to leave like this.

"I wanted too.." he began, his voice uncertain as he struggled to find the right words "but I'm afraid this has to be goodbye..." his grip tightened around her hand as he hung his head low in apology. His heart felt like it was seizing up – a tight rope bound around it; ready to crush it like he was crushing hers.

"Why?" came the tear-chocked reply, and Norway had to bite his tongue to continue on with the resolve.

"Because you can't love me and I can't love you..."

"What kind of lie is that? I do love you."

"I love you too, but I'm not supposed to..."

"Erik, you're being cryptic – stop it, it's scaring me." Karianne withdrew her hand from his and hid it under the covers, worryingly eyeing him.

"How old am I?" he asked

she stared at him in shock. "Stupid question. You're 31...right" she answered with a frown

Norway took a deep breath and lifted his head to meet her eyes  
>"What age do I look like?"<p>

Karrianne opened her mouth to speak, but abruptly stopped and closed it again – studying him carefully. "You...you look much younger" she finally whispered as it began to dawn on her.

"From the day you first met me, have I ever changed?"

she shook her head slowly, her lips pursed to a tight line as her eyes began to water – fear, worry and confusion all mixed into one.

"I don't understand, wh-what's going on? You look human..."

"And in a way I am...but I'm also not."

"You're not making sense"

"Tell me Karianne, what do you feel every seventeenth of May?"

"I, uh, I feel happy I guess. Everyone is celebrating, smiling, singing and having a good time. It's one day in the year where everyone really agrees on one thing..."

"And what is that one thing then?"

"That we all love Norway..."

"Precisely." he smiled as he slid his hand under her covers to find hers.

"That love you feel towards Norway...that's the love I feel back to each and everyone one of you. That's how I continue to live – I won't die as long as there are people who love The Kingdom of Norway"

Karianne's eyes widened as the last little piece in the puzzle fell into place  
>"You're...my nation." she whispered in disbelief and awe.<p>

"Kongeriket Norge, that's me...I'm everything you love and hate in this country. I'm every single person you meet on the street, the ones you adore and the ones you despise – they're all a part of me. Every mountain top and every river flowing through the valleys; it's all me. I breathe the same air, eat the same food and speak the same language. I feel pain when my people suffer and I feel an overwhelming sense of joy when you all celebrate." Norway smiled warmly and squeezed her hand under the covers.  
>"I love every single one within these borders of my land...and yet, I love you even more."<p>

Karianne shifted slightly towards him before swinging her legs over the bedside, holding his hand with her own. "You're Norway...my fatherland?"

Norway nodded.

"Is that why I love you? I love my country, and thus I have to love you?"

Norway shook his head. "Not quite. You can hate me – and perhaps in this situation it would be best if you did, but your love for Norway as a country doesn't force you to love me as a person."

She mulled his words over for a while, the only sound was the gentle hum of the lamps in the ceiling and the occasional footsteps of a nurse or two hurrying up and down the corridors.

"I think I understand...but I have one question"

"Ask away. I owe you answers."

"If you knew we couldn't be together, then why lead me on?"

Her words stung like cold nails in his skin forcing Norway to avert his gaze. It was difficult explaining something not meant to happen to him.

"I honestly didn't know it would go so far...I've meet many people, I form friendship with several – but never have I felt like this towards one individual out of my own free will."

Norway sighed and sunk down on the floor, kneeling in font of the brunette before he rested his head in her lap – the comforting warmth and homely scent still lingering to her skin despite her week-long stay in hospital.

Karianne seemed uncertain of his actions but nevertheless she started running her fingers through his hair. Combing out the small tangles with her fingers, brushing each blonde strand of hair to it's right place. Norway made a low hum of pleasure as he felt her warm fingers run through his hair, wrapping his arms around her the best he could from his position on the floor.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled into the fabric of her hospital gown.

For what felt like hours they just sat there in quiet contemplation, enjoying the comfortable silence between them one last time.

When the clock struck midnight, Norway finally got up from the floor, stretching a little before helping Karianne back into bed.

"Promise you'll visit, even just one in a while, please?"

Leaning down to kiss her one final time, he savoured ever bit of it before he pulled back.  
>"I promise..."<p>

~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~

He didn't see either of them for ten years.

Or more correctly: they didn't see him.

The café was never re-built, Karianne got a job at a bigger restaurant instead once she was well enough to work again, while Marius eventually decided to go into engineering. His aunts, uncles and grandparents supported him in his decisions – but only Karianne knew the reason for her son's love of constructions and the sea.

A old and crisp winter evening a soft knock was heard and Marius quickly rose to answer the door.

Staring into his grey eyes were two dull blue eyes belonging to a very familiar blonde male.

"Fathe-" Marius clapped his hand in front of his mouth before the word could fully form on his lips. The person standing there couldn't be the man from ten years ago.

Because that man should be in his forties by now – but the blonde male standing there barely looked much older than 25.

"Good evening Marius, is your mother home?" the blonde inquired with a serious expression.

Marius took a step backwards in shook – the voice was just the same

He couldn't speak, but managed a court nod.

"Mind if I come in?" the male asked as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other as snow slowly started to drift down.  
>Marius shook his head and allowed this familiar 'stranger' to enter.<p>

He didn't even seem to have to show the man where his Mom went. The blonde male waltzed straight into the living room as if he'd lived there all his life.

"Hello Karianne...how are you?"

the woman in question dropped her knitting and stood up in shock.

"Eh-Erik?" she shakily asked as she took a step closer to the Nordic nation.

"I'm sorry for coming unannounced."

Karianne shook her head before embracing the blonde male tightly.  
>All Marius could do was stare in shock. This couldn't be real.<p>

But then suddenly his mother stopped hugging 'Erik' and slapped the man across the face with all her might. The sight was almost laughable had it not been for the fact the person she just hurt hadn't aged for ten years.

Norway turned his head and rubbed his reddening cheek. "I think I definitively deserved that one" he mumbled  
>"Yes you did. Ten years! Ten whole years Erik!"<p>

"I'd like to say I have a very good reason and excuse, but I don't think you'd believe me..." Norway apologetically offered.

His words seemed to calm Karianne down somewhat, and eventually she managed to form enough coherent sentences to offer Norway a cup of coffee – leaving Marius with even more questions by the end of the entire ordeal.

By the end of his visit, Marius followed him to the door.

"Hey, Erik...?"

"Yes?" Norway replied as he buttoned up his deep blue coat.

"What are you?"

"your mother didn't tell you, did she?"

the teen shook his head.

"I'm your fatherland" he replied with a smile.

"My fath- you're Norway? As in: the country?"

Norway nodded, giving the boy a pat on the shoulder.

"Take care of your mother for me, will you? I'm not allowed to do more than help from the shadows."

"Is that why you left?"

Another nods as Norway's expression darkened slightly. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can express that enough..."

The silence that followed chilled the teen to the bone – this wasn't really the same man he'd known as a child. Erik – no: Norway – seemed more withdrawn, colder and with less emotion. It was a little frightening.

"I'm studying to be an engineer" he suddenly blurted out just as Norway turned to leave "I wanted to follow in your footsteps! Although...I guess that was a lie too."

Norway laughed and embraced him in a tight hug. "I know, and I'm proud of you. I know you'll do great in the future – and trust me: you'll love the challenges as much as I do."

Marius felt his cheeks flush slightly from the compliment. "So, you really did some engineering?"

"I was there when they discovered the first oil-reservoir. I was there when they built Troll. I stood on the platform as they towed it out to sea. I've followed it all – every new discovery: I'll be informed. It's my job to know about everything" Norway smiled fondly at the teen

"I guess I'll see you around.." Marius softly added as Norway took a step away from him.

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on you both even if you might not notice."

"You always were strange..."

"One doesn't live to be over a thousand years old and not go a little mad." Norway joked as he stepped outside into the snow.

Waving goodbye, Marius stood watching the blonde figure silently make his way through the still falling snow. Eventually Karianne told him to close the door and come inside.

"He still feels like my dad..." he whispered as his mother wrapped a woolly blanket around them both.

"do you think he'll mind if I refer to him as Father?"

"No, I don't think he will, in a way we're all his children." Karianne replied with a happy tone to her voice.

Even if they never saw him again, there was always little clues left to show he was still there.

Flowers on ever birthday or the odd anonymous gift on special occasions.

A nation can not love an individual.

A nation only survives because of the love it's people have for it.

Even if someone loves the nation – a nation can never love them back.

It will only bring great misfortune.

For the people will eventually forget or vanish

but nation is cursed with a long life and a long memory

A nations heartbreak stays forever.

A reminder that they are never to love anyone more than others.

* * *

><p><em>A.N:<em>

_okay, this was much longer than I intended it to be...oops._

_Kids: this is why one does not write after inhaling to much fumes from cleaning materials. Very bad for you._


End file.
